L'Innocence de l'Enfance
by Dop
Summary: Je m’appelle Zoé et j’ai sept ans. Quand Ryry tombe dans les escaliers, je voudrai plus que tout le rattraper. Lui tendre la main et l’aider à se relever. Mais quelque part, au fond de moi, je sais que, dans les escaliers, il n’a jamais chuté… SLASH HPDM
1. Les Secrets

**Titre** : L'Innocence de l'Enfance

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude ! Tout à JKR sauf Zoé qui est ma propriété !

**Rating** : M ( pas de sexe, que de la violence !)

**Genre** : Drama / Angst

**Paring** : SLASH HPDM

**Résumé** : Je m'appelle Zoé et j'ai sept ans. Quand Ryry tombe dans les escaliers, je voudrai plus que tout le rattraper. Lui tendre la main et l'aider à se relever. Mais quelque part, au fond de moi, je sais que, dans les escaliers, il n'a jamais chuté… SLASH HPDM

**WARNING** : Homophobe ? Ame sensible ? je vous pris de faire marcher arrière, cela ne vous conviendra pas !

**Note de l'auteur** : Une fiction sombre pour Freaky-Fair en souvenir d'une magnifique journée à Paris ! Vive le HPDM dans le métro … Hum le cul du blond ….

**Lady and gentleman your intention please** ! Cette fiction est très triste, très sombre et risque de choquer les plus jeunes ou les plus sensibles…. Vous voilà maintenant avertis et si vous lisez la suite, c'est en votre entière âme et conscience… Je décline toute responsabilité quand aux éventuelles hémorragies lacrymales possible.

* * *

**Chapitre 1** : Les Secrets

Je m'appelle Zoé et j'ai sept ans. Ma meilleure amie est dans la même classe que moi et elle s'appelle Kate. Kate a une maman, un papa et deux cochons d'Inde qui habitent dans une grange derrière sa maison. Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme elle. Moi, je suis spéciale parce que j'ai deux papas et aussi un petit chat qui s'appelle Pooky. C'est Ryry qui me l'a offert pour Noël et je l'aime bien mon chat parce qu'il est très intelligent. Quand je lui lance sa souris en poils artificiels, il court la chercher et il me la rapporte pour que je recommence. On dirait un petit chien. Et puis Pooky dors aussi avec moi, sur mon lit ! Papa dit que ce n'est vraiment pas hygiénique mais Ryry dit que si ca me fait plaisir, alors j'ai bien le droit de dormir avec mon chat.

Oui, j'ai deux papas ! Le premier est très grand et très beau. D'ailleurs, si ca n'était pas mon papa ( et si j'étais un peu plus grande) je me marierai avec lui ! Il a des cheveux blonds, presque blancs et j'aime bien quand le soleil de l'été fait danser plein de petits rayons dorés dans ses cheveux brillants. Et puis, en été, quand il bronze, sa peau pale prends une douce couleur caramel qui contraste avec ses yeux gris et froid. C'est un très gentil papa mais quelque fois j'ai un peu peur de lui. Il est très sévère et il s'énerve très vite. Et quand il est énervé, ses yeux gris se voilent de colère et, si j'ai fais une bêtise, je cours me cacher dans un placard de la maison pour ne pas qu'il me gronde. Lui, je l'appelle Papa mais son vrai prénom c'est Drago.

L'autre est plus petit. Il a les cheveux noirs comme une nuit d'hiver sans étoiles et des yeux vert émeraudes comme les miens. Tout le monde me dit que je lui ressemble beaucoup. Et c'est vrai parce que moi aussi j'ai les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts. Lui je l'adore ( oh, je ne le préfère pas à l'autre mais… c'est différent). Quand je rentre de l'école il me prépare mon goûter, il m'aide à faire mes additions et ma lecture et il me couvre tout le temps de bisous et de câlins. Le soir quand je vais me coucher, il s'assoit près de mon lit et il me conte une histoire. J'aime l'écouter me raconter des histoires parce qu'il y a dans sa voix un je-ne-sais-quoi qui, des fois, me donne envie de pleurer. Lui, c'est mon deuxième papa mais je l'appelle Ryry. Son prénom c'est Harry…

Je leur ai donné des noms différents parce que comme ca, je ne peux pas les mélanger ! C'est pratique je trouve.

J'habite une belle maison à l'ouest de Londres dans un quartier résidentiel. Kate habite à deux maisons de la mienne et c'est bien parce que des fois je peux l'inviter à goûter chez moi. Souvent Ryry et d'accord pour que Kate vienne jouer ( sauf quand j'ai fais une bêtise et qu'il me punie) et il nous prépare des toasts grillés avec du beurre de cacahuète que l'on dévore avant d'aller dans le jardin. J'aime bien jouer dans le jardin avec Kate. On s'invente un monde rien qu'à nous deux. C'est en quelque sorte notre petit secret …

Dans le jardin derrière la maison il y a une balançoire que mes papas ont construit pour moi. J'adore monter dessus et que Papa me pousse dans le dos. J'ai les cheveux qui volent au vent et j'ai presque l'impression que je pourrai être une fée prête à s'envoler. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que je peux toucher les nuages et ca me fait rire. Je me suis toujours imaginer prendre un bâton et faire des nuages une barbe-à-papa géante et cotonneuse que je pourrai partager avec Kate.

Et puis des fois, comme ce soir, Ryry est assis sur la balançoire, la tête relevée vers le ciel obscur pour regarde les étoiles qui scintillent. Je le regarde du haut de la fenêtre de ma chambre et je sais qu'il est très triste. Alors je descend les escaliers qui mènent au salon puis je traverse doucement et silencieusement la véranda pour lui faire une surprise. Le vent frais de la nuit me donne la chair de poule et la peau de mes bras frêle se hérisse. Je pose mes petites mains dans le dos de Ryry et il tourne la tête vers moi pour me sourire. Alors je le pousse de toute mes forces et lui replie ses jambes pour le pas raboter la pelouse. Je le pousse encore plus fort et son rire résonne dans la nuit. Et puis il s'allonge sur la balançoire et ses cheveux tombent dans le vide. Il ferme les yeux et je songe que j'avais raison : il est très triste.

Ryry stoppe nette la balançoire et il m'ouvre les bras. Je cours m'y réfugier et il me frictionne vigoureusement pour me réchauffer. Je lève mes yeux vers son visage et je vois qu'a coté de son œil gauche il porte encore un large pansement blanc.

« Ca te fais mal ? »

Il me sourit tristement avant de répondre

« Non, plus autant qu'avant.

- Pourquoi tu tombe toujours ? Tu as du mal à marcher droit ?

- Oui c'est ca ma puce. J'ai du mal à marcher droit… »

Ryry est quelqu'un de très maladroit. Il tombe toujours dans les escaliers. Enfin, moi je ne l'ai pourtant jamais vu tomber mais il a souvent des blessures au visage et aux bras. Encore la semaine dernière, Papa l'a emmené à l'hôpital parce qu'il avait chuté dans les escaliers de la maison quand j'étais à l'école. Ryry avait le visage tout abîmé et il avait un œil au beurre noir. Alors pour le faire sourire je lui disais qu'il me faisait penser à un panda ! Mais en fait, a l'intérieur de moi je ne rigolais pas. Ca me fais mal de le voire comme ca. Il avait des bleus partout sur les bras et le coté gauche de son visage était tout recouvert de blessures.

« Faudrait mettre de la mousse dans les escaliers. Tu ne te ferais peut être plus aussi mal hein ? »

Il rit encore avant de me serrer encore plus fort

« Tu le sais que tu es mon petit ange ?

- Oui. Et rien que le tien !

- Oui, rien que le mien … »

La porte de la maison claque et Ryry sursaute avant de se lever vivement de la balançoire. Il me porte dans ses bras avant de m'emmener vers le salon où il me pause au sol. Je suis quand même bien contente d'être rentrée ! Dehors il faisait un peu froid.

Papa arrive dans le salon et je cours pour l'embrasser sur la joue. A son tour il me fait un bisou et j'adore cette sensation car ses lèvres effleurent à peine mes joues. C'est comme si le vent venait m'embrasser. Tellement différent des baisers de Ryry.

« Tu n'es pas encore au lit ? me demande Papa

- Si, j'y étais mais j'ai vu Ryry dehors et comme il avait l'air triste je suis allée lui faire un câlin.

- Il avait l'air triste ? répète il en regardant Ryry bizarrement.

- Oui. Tu dois lui manquer quand tu rentre tard du travail

- C'est vrai ca ? je te manque Harry ? dit-il avec un sourire étrange

- B…bien sure. Qu'..qu'est ce que tu crois ?

- Rien…. Mais j'espère juste que tu n'as rien raconté de …fâcheux.. à notre petite puce

- Ca veux dire quoi fâcheux ? je demande

- Ca veux dire qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher ! »

Papa me porte dans ses bras et il m'emmène vers la chambre. Il pousse la porte de cette dernière et je l'entends râler après Pooky qui est pelotonné sur le lit

« C'est mon chat ! Et j'aime bien dormir avec lui

- Encore ton père et ses mauvaises habitudes, marmonne t-il

- Mais je l'aime moi Pooky ! »

Papa me sourit et me borde dans mon lit avant de m'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Je ferme les yeux. C'est tellement agréable.

« Tu peux demander à Ryry si il veux bien me lire une histoire ?

- Non ma puce. Je dois parler avec lui et il est déjà tard. Tu devrai dormir depuis bien longtemps. »

Je fais une mou réprobatrice et il se dirige vers la porte de ma chambre. Mais avant qu'il ne la ferme complètement je l'appelle.

« Papa…

- Oui ma puce ?

- Je t'aime tu sais

- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime. »

Puis il ferme ma porte de chambre et je l'entends murmurer quelque chose avant que ca ne soit le silence total.

Mes deux papas font de la magie ! Ce sont des sorciers mais je n'ai le droit de le dire à personne. C'est notre grand secret ! Et plus tard, quand je serai grande, moi aussi j'irai dans une école de magie ! C'est Papa qui me l'as dit.

Tous les soirs, quand Papa viens me dire au revoir, il jette sur ma chambre un sortilège qui permet que je n'entende rien de ce qui se passe dans la maison ! C'est pour ne pas que je me réveille la nuit ou pour ne pas que Papa me réveille le matin quand il part de bonne heure au travail. A quelque part c'est bien parce que j'adore le silence. Je peux me raconter des petits histoires dans ma têtes et comme ca le sommeil vient plus vite.

Oui, beaucoup plus vite ….

* * *

« Zoé… Zoé ma puce il faut te réveiller ! » 

Oh non pas déjà … je suis fatiguée et je veux continuer à dormir…

« Allez Zoé Dépêche toi ! »

Tiens quelque chose n'est pas comme d'habitude !

Je me frotte les yeux et les ouvre enfin en grognant contre le soleil qui m'éblouit. Puis je repousse ma couette et je voie Pooky s'étirer. Il est marrant ce chat ! Il me fait penser à un tigre miniature.

Je prends Pooky dans les bras et lui fais un bisou puis je descends les escaliers en continuant de le porter. Je vais dans la cuisine et je remet des croquettes dans sa gamelle. Aussitôt il se précipite sur les croquettes et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui dire que c'est un gros goinfre !

« Tu veux une tartine ? »

Je me retourne et je vois Papa de dos entrain de préparer mon bol de cacao. D'habitude c'est toujours Ryry qui me lève le matin et qui me prépare le déjeuner.

« Il est pas là Ryry ?

- Si, il dors encore. Il est très fatigué en ce moment.

- Alors c'est parce qu'il est très fatigué qu'il tombe beaucoup et qu'il se fait mal ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être. »

Je m'installe à table et papa me sert mon chocolat avec un toast beurré. Je croque dedans à pleine bouche parce que j'ai très faim. Il est bon ce toast mais je préfère quand même quand c'est Ryry qui me le fait. Déjà parce que le beurre est mieux étalé et puis là, avec Papa, la cuisine est trop silencieuse. Ryry le matin il discute avec moi. Il me raconte la journée qu'il va passer au travail et je lui raconte ce que je vais faire à l'école. Mais aujourd'hui, Papa est plongé dans la Gazette du Sorcier et il ne dit rien. Je me sens un petit peu seule. Alors je dévores très vite mon déjeuner et je file me laver dans la salle de bain.

C'est vrai que Ryry n'avait pas l'air en forme hier. Il n'était peut être pas triste mais plutôt fatigué comme Papa l'a dit. Et puis c'est vrai que ca doit pas être marrant de se faire mal tout le temps. Je me souviens être tombée une fois dans les escaliers de Tata Hermione et j'avais eut très très mal aux genoux et au bas.

Une fois lavée je met les vêtements que Papa m'a préparé. Je prends la brosse et un élastique et je vais le voire pour qu'il me fasse une longue tresse mais il a pas l'air trop content.

« Tu veux une natte ? Là tout de suite ?

- Oui, aujourd'hui c'est mardi et le mardi c'est jour de peinture. Si je m'attache pas les cheveux il vont me gêner.

- Je ne sais pas faire les nattes Zoé. Tu le sais bien…

- Oui mais d'habitude c'est Ryry qui me la fait.

- Ryry dors, je te l'ai déjà dis. Donne moi ta brosse et ton élastique. »

Papa soupire mais il me coiffe quand même. Il n'est pas très doux ! Il me tire les cheveux et ca me fait mal mais je préfère ne rien dire sachant que ca le mettrait en colère. Finalement il arrive à faire une tresse pas très jolie mais c'est déjà mieux que rien.

« Voilà je suis prête !

- Bien, vas mettre tes chaussures et fils au prendre le car si tu ne veux pas le rater. »

Tous les matins je prends un car scolaire qui m'emmène à mon école. C'est très pratique parce que l'arrêt de car est juste en fasse de ma maison. Et puis, Kate aussi prends le car alors tous les matins, on s'assied l'une à coté de l'autre et on se raconte plein de choses.

« Je peux aller faire un bisou à Ryry avant de partir ?

- Non. Il est très fatigué.

- Mais je ne le réveillerai pas. Je me ferai toute petite, comme une souris.

- Zoé j'ai dis non !

- Mais…

- Zoé ! »

Papa commence à s'énerver alors je sais que je ne dois pas insister. Je m'approche de lui et lui tends les bras. Il se met à genoux et me fait un énorme câlin. Je ferme les yeux et l'embrasse très fort. Alors il me sourit et m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte de la maison. Je descends la petite allée qui mène chez nous et Papa me fait un signe de la main. Je lui réponds avant de monter dans le bus qui est déjà arrivé.

Cette journée d'école va être très longue.

* * *

« C'est moiiiiiiiiii ! » 

Je claque la porte de la maison et je dépose mon cartable dans le hall d'entrée. Ca sens très très bon ! Je paris que Ryry m'a fait des panecakes pour le goûter.

Je cours dans la maison pour aller à la cuisine et l'odeur est de plus en plus forte. Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, Ryry est de dos devant les fourneaux. Alors je fonce dans sa direction et j'enlace ses jambes avant de lui sourire.

« Tu m'a manqué ce matin Ryry ! Hum ca sent très….Oh non mais qu'est que tu as ? »

Je me recule vivement et je me cogne à la table de la cuisine. J'ai envie de pleurer et des larmes coulent déjà sur mes joues. Ryry se met à genoux devant moi. Son visage est…. affreux et moi j'ai peur. Il a un œil tellement gonflé qu'il arrive plus à l'ouvrir et il a plein de coupures partout et sa main droite et recouverte de bandage. Tout est si rouge, si abîmé...

« Tu….tu…

- C'est rien ma puce, ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu es enc…encore tombé ? je pleure

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ca va passer très vite. Ne pleure pas pour ça ma puce ca me fait de la peine. »

Ryry m'ouvre les bras et je me dirige vers lui pour lui faire un câlin. Je pleure contre son épaule et il me caresse doucement le dos en me disant des paroles réconfortantes. Il me dit que je suis grande, que je ne dois pas pleurer, que tout ira bien….

Mais moi je sais que ca n'ira pas bien. Plus les semaines passent et plus il tombe dans les escaliers. Les blessures sont de plus en plus graves et je sais qu'il a très mal.

Il me sert très fort et je sais que lui aussi se retient de pleurer. Je l'ai déjà vu pleurer une fois Ryry. J'aime pas le voire pleurer. Il a l'air très fragile. Ce jour là, quand je l'ai vu pleurer, il était dans le salon et Papa est arrivé et l'a pris dans ses bras pour le consoler. Ce jour là, je les ai regarder s'embrasser avant d'aller les rejoindre pour être à mon tour câliner. C'est à la fois un souvenir triste mais aussi un souvenir heureux. Ce câlin à trois que nous avons partagé était pour moi magique.

Je sens Harry bouger et je le déserre un peu.

« Pancake ? me demande t'il avec ce qui devrait ressembler à un sourire

- C'est toi qui les a fait ?

- Mais oui ! Je les ai fait exprès pour ma petite Zoé !

- Et pour ton petit Dray ? »

Ryry et moi tournons la tête vers Papa qui viens d'arriver. Il m'embrasse sur les joues et va embrasser Ryry sur les lèvres. Il passe sa main sur ses blessures et Ryry fait une grimace. Il dois avoir mal.

« Ca va mieux chéri ?

- Oui, ca va mieux …. »

Ryry sert les pancakes et l'on s'installe tous autour de la table. Je prends le sirop d'érable et j'en met tout plein sur mes pancakes. Je suis contente parce que Papa a l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Ces derniers temps il était plutôt grognon, surtout avec Ryry. Je me demande parfois si il ne s'est rien passer entre les deux. Et puis d'un autre coté, même si c'est mes deux papas, je me dis que c'est des histoires d'adultes et que les histoires d'adultes c'est toujours compliqué.

« Tu as des devoirs à faire Zoé ? me demande Papa

- Oui. J'ai de la lecture et de l'arithmétique.

- Bien, alors on s'y met après le goûter.

- Bah j'ai fini ! »

Je saute de ma chaise et sort de la cuisine pour chercher mon cartable. J'entends la voix de mes deux papas. Ils parlent tout bas, comme si ils se disaient des secrets. Alors, j'avance à pas de loup, doucement et silencieusement et je me cache dans un petit coin pour ne pas qu'ils me voient !

« Je suis désolé Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends. C'est plus fort que moi…C'est

- Oui je sais. C'est ce que tu dis tout le temps.

- Je t'aime. Tu dois le croire. J'arrive pas à me contrôler c'est comme si… comme si j'agissais malgré moi

- C'est un peu trop facile Dray.

- Je sais je sais Harry et je te demande mille fois pardon. J'en pris excuse moi

- T'excuser ? Jusque quand ? Demain tu seras d'humeur moins jovial et tu recommenceras…

- Non, cette fois je te le promet. Je vais faire attention, je ne te ferai plus de mal et…

- Dray… arrête de faire des promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir….»

Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'ils disent mais Ryry a l'air un peu en colère. Ou alors c'est uniquement de la tristesse ? Je ne sais pas trop mais je préfère pas savoir. Je traîne mon cartable et je rentre dans la cuisine en leur faisant un très grand sourire.

J'aime bien quand on est tout les trois. Papa m'aide à faire mes additions. Il m'apprends à compter plus vite en me donnant des petites astuces et il me gronde si j'oublie une retenue. Et puis après, Ryry m'aide à faire ma lecture. J'ai tout plein de questions à remplir et il faut le faire bien parce que la maîtresse ramassera les feuilles demain. Ryry rouspète après moi parce que mon écriture est pas jolie.

« Bah la tienne non plus elle n'est pas jolie ! je lui répond

- Oui mais moi, ma petite demoiselle, je ne suis plus à l'école ! »

Il me sourit et je lui réclame un câlin. C'est plus fort que moi ! J'aime quand il me prends dans ses bras et quand il me fais des bisous.

Alors je ferme les yeux et je le laisse me bercer…

* * *

Comme tous les soirs, enfin presque, Ryry m'a lu une histoire. Aujourd'hui il s'agissait d'une histoire appelée le « Diadème rose ». C'est un conte qui viens de Chine il m'a dit. C'est loin la chine. Un jour, quand je serai grande et que j'aurai un balai rien qu'a comme, comme mes deux papas, j'irai en Chine ! Je me poserai sur la Grande Muraille et je pourrai dominer le monde ! Je serai la plus grande de l'univers et je pourrai voire les arbres minuscules à mes pieds. 

C'est vrai que j'aimerai bien être plus grande. Je pourrai éviter à Harry de tomber dans les escaliers. Je le retiendrai ….

Alors je ferme les yeux et je place mes mains l'une contre l'autre. Paume contre paume. Et je chuchote tout bas comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret. Mais ce n'est pas un secret. Une fois j'ai vu Ryry faire ça. Je lui ai dit « Tu chuchote tout bas, c'est un secret ? » alors il m'a répondu : « Non, c'est une prière ». Moi je ne savais pas ce que c'était une prière et je lui ai demandé. Ryry m'a sourit et il m'a pris dans ses bras. « Une prière c'est quand tu demande à ton étoile gardienne de réaliser un vœux pour toi. Et si tu prie très très fort, si tu y crois suffisamment alors, peut être, ta prière s'exhaussera »

Comme Ryry ce jour là, mes mains l'une contre l'autre et les yeux fermés, je parle à mon étoile…

« Je t'en supplie. Aide Ryry. Je sais que tu es mon étoile à moi et que Ryry a la sienne mais protège le aussi s'il te plaît. Parce que quand il a mal, j'ai mal aussi… Protège Ryry. Je te le demande du fond du cœur. Protège le…. »

* * *

_Bonjour,_

_Je reviens (encore) avec une nouvelle fiction. Elle sera très courte dans la mesure où le prochain chapitre sera le dernier … Ce qui fait de cette fiction un Two Shote._

_Le thème abordé, celui de la violence conjugale, me tenait à cœur._

_Le prochain chapitre est d'ores et déjà écrit . Il attends patiemment que l'on soit à la semaine prochaine pour être publié._

_Dans le chapitre prochain s'appelle « Pourtant, ils s'aiment »_

_Je vous remercie de me laisser vos impressions dans une reviews ! Merciiiiiii tout tout plein par avance._

_A jeudi prochain_

_XXX_

_Dopamine_


	2. Pourtant, Ils s'aiment

**Chapitre 2** : Pourtant, Ils s'aiment

Je cours sur le trottoir pour me dépêcher de rentrer chez moi. Aujourd'hui je suis allée jouer chez Kate après l'école. On a coiffé ses deux cochons d'Inde. Il me font rire ses cochons d'Inde. Il y en a un qui couine tout le temps ! Avec Kate on essaie de comprendre ce qu'il nous dit mais on ne parle pas le cochon d'Inde !

Une fois Papa m'a dit que Ryry savait parler aux serpents ! Au début j'ai cru qu'il me disait des bêtises. Et puis on est allé dans un Zoo et il y avait un vivarium. Moi je ne voulais pas y aller parce que les serpents ça me fait peur. Mais Ryry m'a porté dans les bras en me disant que les serpents me feraient aucun mal. Nous sommes allés devant la vitre qui enfermait un cobra. Il me regardait avec ses yeux rouges et ses grands crochets aiguisés. Sa langue fourchue me faisait peur et je me suis cachée les yeux dans la chevelure noir de Ryry. Il a rigolé et il m'a dit que ce serpent n'était pas méchant, et il m'a demandé de le regarder. Puis il a commencé à dire des choses incompréhensibles. C'était une langue que je ne connaissais pas mais qui me faisait un peu peur. Tout de suite, comme s'il entendait et comprenait, le cobra s'est redressé et il s'est mit à danser bizarrement dans sa cage. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. Ryry m'a demandé de poser ma main sur la vitre et c'est ce que j'ai fait et puis… comme par magie, la vitre a disparue et j'ai pu caresser le serpent. Au début j'ai eut peur mais le serpent a fermé les yeux et il a approché sa tête de ma main. Comme le fait souvent Pooky, mon chat, pour réclamer des caresses.

C'est depuis ce jour que j'ai vraiment su que Ryry pouvait parler aux serpents. Et depuis, quand je vois un serpent, je suis gentille avec lui !

Moi aussi j'aimerai bien avoir des super pouvoirs comme Ryry. Celui que j'aimerai le plus c'est voler ! Oh mais pas avec un balai ! Voler comme ça, toute seule, comme un petit ange dans le ciel.

J'arrive enfin à la maison et j'entends la voix de Ryry

« Zoé tu es en retard !

- Oui je me dépêche. »

Je vais me laver les mains avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Je fais un bisou à Ryry et je m'installe à table. Le visage de Ryry est déjà plus joli qu'avant. Ca commence à cicatriser on dirait et il a même enlevé les bandages qu'il avait à la main.

« Papa n'est pas là ?

- Non, il rentrera plus tard aujourd'hui. On va manger sans lui.

- En tête à tête.

- Oué ! En tête à tête ! »

Le repas se passe calmement. Ryry me raconte sa journée et je lui raconte la mienne. Je lui dit tout ce que j'ai fait chez Kate. Je lui raconte le bon goûter que sa maman nous avait préparé. Je lui parle aussi de ses cochons d'Inde et il me pose des questions : comment ils s'appellent, si ils mordent….

Des fois Ryry j'ai l'impression que c'est resté un grand enfant ! Ou alors il fait semblant …

Quand le repas est terminé je me dépêche d'aller faire ma toilette, de me mettre en pyjama et d'aller quémander une histoire à Ryry. Il rigole tout d'abord et il me porte dans ses bras pour m'emmener dans ma chambre.

Je pousse Pooky qui prends toute la place dans le lit et je m'installe confortablement. Ryry s'assied à coté de moi et allume ma petite lampe de chevet, celle qui fait de grosses bulles roses.

Ryry à l'air triste tout d'un coup. Il pose mon livre de fable sur ses genoux et il me regarde.

« Ecoute ma petite Zoé, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Tu es une grande fille maintenant et je suis certain que tu comprendras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Je demande.

Ryry se tords les doigts de la main. Il a l'air stressé … Je ne sais pas trop ce que veux dire ce mot mais quand je ronge mes ongles ma maîtresse me dit que je suis trop stressée… Pour Ryry ça doit être pareil je crois.

« Zoé, on va bientôt déménager.

- Déménager ? Ca veux dire habiter une autre maison ? Mais pourquoi ? On est pas bien ici ?

- Si ma puce. Cette maison est très bien mais…

- Tu veux aller dans une maison sans escaliers ? Pour ne pas tomber ?

- Oui… enfin non. Demain, je viendrai te chercher après l'école et on partira habiter ailleurs.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Moi je ne veux pas habiter ailleurs ! J'aime bien ma maison et puis si on déménage, je ne verrai plus Kate comme avant !

- Elle pourra venir en vacances dans la nouvelle maison tu sais. »

Je baisse les yeux sur ma couette et je fais bouger mes doigts pour que Pooky se rapproche. Il vient se pelotonner tout contre moi et je lui fais un bisou.

« Ma Chérie, on n'a pas trop le choix. On ne peux plus rester ici. C'est pour ton bien que l'on va ailleurs.

- Mais moi je vais très bien ! Et puis j'aime bien ma chambre, j'aime bien ma balançoire et je ne veux pas partir !

- Zoé….

- Non non et non ! Moi je veux rester là et …

- Chutt… »

Ryry met son index sur sa bouche et je tends l'oreille. On entends des pas ce qui veux dire que Papa est rentré.

« Dors ! » Me dit Ryry en se levant rapidement de mon lit.

Il éteint ma lampe et ferme la porte de ma chambre avant de descendre rapidement les escaliers. Il ferait bien de les descendre plus calmement, ça lui empêcherait de tomber ….

En bas c'est le silence total. Je sais que mes deux papas se parlent mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se disent, il sont trop loin. Et moi je n'ai pas du tout envie de dormir ! Et je n'ai pas du tout envie de partir de cette maison. Et puis d'ailleurs si on part demain j'ai même pas fait mes valises … Et j'ai même pas enlevé les posters aux murs. Qui c'est qui va le faire ? On va pas tout laisser dans la maison.

J'entends des pas résonner dans les escaliers et je fais semblant de dormir en tendant quand même l'oreille.

« Elle dort, dit Ryry, tu vas la réveiller !

- Tu permets ? Je n'ai pas vu ma fille de la journée et j'aimerai l'embrasser.

- Laisse la dormir Drago.

- Bon là tu me saoule Harry ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ?

- Mais… rien…. »

Le téléphone retenti et j'entends Papa demander à Ryry de répondre. Puis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre alors je ferme bien mes yeux et j'attends que Papa vienne me donner son bisou. Comme d'habitude ses lèvres glissent sur ma joue et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« Alors tu ne dors pas ma puce ? » Me dit sa voix.

J'ouvre les yeux en grand et je me redresse pour le prendre dans mes bras. Papa se met assit sur le bord de mon lit et ses mains caressent mon dos et mes longs cheveux.

« Je ne veux pas partir demain… »

Papa s'éloigne de moi et me regarde bizarrement.

« Partir ? Partir où ?

- Bah tu sais dans la nouvelle maison …

- Dans la nouvelle maison ? Mais où tu as été pêcher tout ça ma chérie.

- C'est Ryry qui me l'a dit. Il a dit que demain après l'école il viendrait me chercher et qu'on irait habiter dans une nouvelle maison… »

Papa me lâche et il se remet debout. Il a l'air en colère et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Peut être que Ryry ne lui avait pas dit pour la maison. Et peut être que lui non plus ne veux pas partir.

« On partira pas, hein Papa ?

- Dors ma puce…

- Papa ?

- Je t'ai dit de dormir ! »

Sa voix me fait peur et je me cache dans ma couette. Il claque la porte de la chambre et je l'entends encore une fois murmurer un sort pour que je n'entende plus rien.

Moi je ne veux pas partir….

* * *

**_POV Harry_** (âmes sensibles, vous pouvez passer directement au paragraphe suivant)

Le bruit de pas descendant les escaliers résonnent à mes oreilles. C'est un pas vif, déterminé et moi je reste dans le salon à attendre ce que je sais qui adviendra. J'ai commit une erreur en ne disant pas à Zoé de garder le secret de ce déménagement. J'ai commit une erreur en restant si longtemps avec lui. J'ai commit une erreur en pensant que, peut être, un jour, il changerait.

Mes mains sont accoudées à la table vernis de notre salon et les pas résonnent juste dans mon dos. La voix de Drago ressemble à un sifflement menaçant et malgré moi je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler. Ma peau se hérisse quand un frisson la parcoure et ma gorge se serre étrangement.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de déménagement ?

- Drago, je…

- TU VEUX ME LA PRENDRE ? TU VEUX ME LA VOLER C'EST CA ? »

Je me sens empoigner par le col de mon polo et il me retourne sans modération pour que je lui fasse face. Ses yeux sont assombrit par la colère.

Non…. Ce n'est même pas de la colère…. J'ai bien peur que ca soit de la haine…

Lui qui autrefois m'aimait tendrement. Le voilà maintenant qu'il me déteste. Il me hait.

La gifle qui m'assène est violente, douloureuse. Ma tête est projetée sur le coté et déjà le goût du sang rempli ma bouche. Un goût auquel je m'habitue malgré moi. Ce goût métallique….

Le premier coup est toujours le plus douloureux. Après, c'est bizarre mais on s'habitue, on se crispe pour moins souffrir ou on essaie de penser à autre chose pour se donner le courage de tenir. C'est comme ça que ça se passe les autres fois.

Aujourd'hui c'est différent. Chacun de ses coups vise à ma faire souffrir davantage. J'essaie de me concentrer sur Zoé. De penser à ma petite fille que j'aime passionnément… mais je n'y arrive pas. La douleur est cuisante et sa haine envers moi l'est davantage.

Ma tête heurte le mur blanc de notre salon et je tombe à terre. Les yeux dans le vague, je regarde la trace de sang rouge qui souille la pureté blanche du mur.

Ce n'est pas Drago. Ce n'est plus lui.

C'est quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui profite de ma faiblesse au sol pour me ruer de coups de pied.

J'ai mal…. Je veux lui supplier d'arrêter mais je n'arrive plus à parler. Je ne peux que gémir de douleur. Ma bouche émet des plaintes déchirantes.

J'essaie de prier.

Si ce soir Zoé me survie, je ne voudrait pas qu'elle…. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il la touche. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle vive le même enfer que moi.

Ma voix se brise. Je hurle de douleur et je n'arrive plus à me retenir de pleurer. Je sens mes côtes se briser sous ses coups toujours plus violents.

A travers mes larmes je prend le temps de le regarder. Son visage déformé par la colère me fait peur. Il est si différent de celui que je lui connais. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et je vois ses narines se dilater au rythme effréné de sa respiration.

« Dra….go….Arrête….je…je t'en …supplie… »

Il sourit et je suis terrifié.

Il se met assit à califourchon sur moi et m'empoigne par le col.

« Tu as voulu me l'enlever hein ! Zoé n'est pas qu'a toi ! C'est aussi ma fille ! MA FILLE ! »

L'arrière de ma tête heurte le sol pour la première fois. Mes yeux se ferment et je crie de douleur.

Il est fou… je ne le reconnais pas.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me la prendre ! Tu m'as menti Harry ! Tu m'as menti ! TU veux nous séparer ! »

Et puis ça recommence. A nouveau ma tête est frappée sur le carrelage froid.

Zoé…. Je…

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça Harry ! C'est MA FILLE ! Traître ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! »

Je ne crie même plus… j'ai trop mal… Et toujours ce choc brutal contre la faïence carrelée du salon. La tête claque encore, encore, et encore…. Et mes yeux se ferment alors que dans un dernier espoir je porte ma main à Dray. Mes doigts, presque inanimés, lui effleurent la joue mais mon bras retombe mollement à terre.

« Harry …. ? »

Mes yeux se ferment et ma vue se trouble.

J'aurai tellement aimé te revoir une dernière fois comme avant.

« Merde….Qu'est…. qu'est ce que j'ai fait…. Harry ? HARRYYYYY ! Pardonne moi Harry, je suis si désolé. Je sais pas ce qui …. Harry ? Harry non ! »

Zoé….

Les mains de Drago me caressent le visage. C'est si doux… ça me fait presque du mal….

« Harry… Non je t'en prie Harry. Excuse moi ! »

Zoé….

Il marmonne des choses que je ne comprends pas. Il pleure aussi quand il m'embrasse. Il me prends dans ses bras et me secoue comme pour me réanimer. Il s'agrippe comme un fou à mon polo taché de sang et il laisse échapper un hurlement de désespoir.

Il dit des choses que je ne comprend pas….

Mais c'est trop tard…. Trop tard Dray….

« Reste avec moi ! Je t'en supplie Harry reste avec moi ! Je suis désolé, me laisse pas ! NON ME LAISSE PAS ! Je t'aime… hein, tu le sais ça que je t'aime ? Hein Harry tu le sais ? Harry ? Harry ! HARRYYYYYY »

Mon petit ange…. Ma Zoé…

* * *

**POV Zoé**

Ce matin encore c'est Papa qui m'a réveillé et qui m'a préparé mon petit déjeuner. Il était très bizarre j'ai trouvé. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés comme s'il avait beaucoup pleuré. Mais quand je lui ai demandé si ça allait bien il m'a dit que oui, tout allait bien.

Je lui ai demandé où était Harry et à ce moment là, Papa a lâché sans faire exprès, sa tasse de café qui s'est explosée sur le carrelage. Je l'ai aidé à ramasser les morceaux et je lui ai reposé ma question. Il m'a répondu que Ryry était encore au lit. Qu'il ne travaillait pas et qu'il se reposait.

Comme la dernière fois je me suis préparée toute seule et j'ai demandé à Papa de me coiffer. Puis j'ai prit mon cartable, j'ai mit mes chaussures et mon manteau. Je suis allée faire un bisou à Papa et je n'ai même pas demandé si je pouvais en faire un à Ryry sachant que la réponse serait non !

« Zoé ma chérie écoute moi.

- Oui ?

- Ce soir c'est moi qui viendrai te chercher à l'école d'accord. Tu ne pars avec personne d'autre que moi.

- Mais Ryry a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher pour aller à la nouvelle maison.

- On n'ira pas dans une nouvelle maison. On restera ici. Tu as bien comprit Zoé ? »

Papa me prends par les épaules et me secoue doucement.

« Tu ne pars avec personne d'autre que moi ! Tu m'attendras bien sagement. D'accord Zoé ?

- Oui…. »

Papa me serre très fort contre lui et m'embrasse. Il me fait presque mal à me serrer comme ca et je ne comprends pas trop ce qui lui arrive. Il est vraiment étrange.

« Je vais être en retard au bus …

- D'accord. »

Je me dirige vers la porte et Papa m'appelle.

« Zoé ! »

Je me retourne

« Je t'aime ma puce. »

Papa à l'air si triste. Je cours dans ses bras et il s'agenouille pour m'accueillir.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ! »

* * *

Je suis en train de faire un collage avec des feuilles d'arbre que l'on a ramassé dans la cour. Je les colle les unes sur les autres pour essayer de leur donner une forme. J'ai choisi de faire un oiseau. Parce que les oiseaux ça peut voler et que j'aimerai bien pouvoir voler.

On frappe à la porte de la salle de classe et je lève les yeux. La directrice de mon école entre et parle avec ma maîtresse. Toutes les deux me regardent bizarrement. Alors je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu et je recommence de coller mes feuilles.

« Les enfants. Vous allez jouer dans la cour. »

Kate me regarde en souriant et je lui souris aussi. Elle a prit sa corde à sauter et on va y jouer toutes les deux. Je me lève de mon siège et met mon manteau.

« Zoé s'il te plaît tu peux rester un peu. J'aimerai te dire quelque chose.

- Oui Madame. »

Kate me dit qu'elle m'attend dans la cour et je lui réponds que j'arrive tout de suite. Une fois que tous les enfants sont partis, la maîtresse de demande de prendre toutes mes affaires.

Je fais ce qu'elle m'ordonne et une fois que c'est fait je m'approche d'elle.

« Zoé, il y a une personne dans le bureau de la directrice qui aimerait te parler. Tu veux bien y aller s'il te plaît ? »

La maîtresse est bizarre aussi. Ses yeux brillent bizarrement. On dirait qu'elle se retient de pleurer.

« Allez Zoé, soit courageuse ! »

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle dit ca. Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi elle me serre si fort et qu'elle m'embrasse sur les joues.

Je fais un petit signe de la main à la maîtresse avant qu'elle n'aille surveiller les autres dans la cour. Moi je suis la directrice. Je sais très bien où il est le bureau parce que j'y suis déjà allé une fois. C'était le jour où j'ai tiré les cheveux à Grace. Je ne l'aime pas Grace….Et d'ailleurs elle ne m'aime pas non plus. Ce jour là, elle m'avait dit qu'avoir deux papas et pas de maman c'était pas bien. Elle avait dit que deux garçons qui se font des bisous c'est dégoûtant et que ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Moi au contraire je trouve ça très joli. Et puis Grace a continué à dire des vilaines choses sur Papa et Ryry. Je suis sûre qu'elle est jalouse ! Mes deux papas sont très beaux et elle aime pas de savoir qu'ils se font des bisous. Alors ce jour là, je lui ai mit une grande claque sur la joue. Et puis je l'ai fait tomber par terre et je lui ai tiré les cheveux. Quand la directrice a dit à Ryry ce que j'avais fait, il a demandé pourquoi j'avais agi de la sorte. Je lui ai répété tout ce que Grace avait dit. Alors Ryry s'est mit debout et il a regardé la directrice dans les yeux avant de lui dire « Ma fille a très bien fait Madame la Directrice. Si cette Grace s'avise encore une seule fois de prononcer de tels propos à Zoé je vous interdis de punir ma fille. Il vaudrait mieux pour Grace qu'on lui apprenne la tolérance, ca lui servira beaucoup par le futur… » et il m'a prit la main et on est sorti du bureau. J'étais contente ce jour là. Je me sentais fière ! J'avais défendu mes papas !

La directrice ouvre la porte et je rentre. Assise devant le bureau se trouve une femme assez âgée. Je ne sais pas quel âge elle peut avoir. Elle porte des vêtements vert à carreaux et ses cheveux sont attachés en chignon. Elle a l'air très sévère cette femme. C'est peut être ma grand mère…. Normalement les enfants ont deux papis et deux mamies. Moi je n'ai ni l'un ni l'autre…. Le papa et la maman de Ryry sont morts quand c'était un bébé. Il ne les a pas connu. Et le papa et la maman de Papa sont je sais pas où … Il sont vivants mais quand j'ai demandé à Papa si je pouvais les voir, il s'est mit en colère. Il m'a dit que mes grands parents étaient très méchants et que je n'avais pas le droit de les voir. Des fois je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait à Papa pour qu'il les déteste autant.

« Bonjour. Tu es Zoé Potter ?

- Oui Madame

- Bien, assied toi Zoé. Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall.

- C'est bizarre comme nom… »

Elle sourit et je m'assied en face d'elle. Et puis elle demande à la directrice de nous laisser toute les deux et la directrice s'en va en claquant la porte.

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Et puis qui êtes vous d'abord ?

- Je suis professeur dans une Ecole de sorcellerie. Elle s'appelle Poudlard

- Papa et Ryry m'en ont déjà parlé !

- Papa et Ryry ce sont tes parents ?

- Oui ! Et c'est deux garçons ! je dis fièrement

- Oui. Je connais très bien tes parents

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez alors ? »

Elle tousse bizarrement et moi je trépigne sur ma chaise parce que je suis en train de louper toute la récréation ! Kate doit m'attendre…

« J'ai quelque chose d'important et de grave à te dire Zoé. Tu…Tu vas avoir une autre maison.

- Non ! J'ai déjà dit à Papa et Ryry que je ne voulais pas d'autre maison !

- Mais c'est bien aussi d'avoir une autre maison. Tu auras une maman et un nouveau papa ..

- Mais j'ai déjà deux papas ! Et je n'en ai pas besoin d'autres. »

Elle a l'air étrange. Comme si elle n'osait pas me dire quelque chose.

« Je suis vraiment désolée mais tu ne pourras plus revoir tes papas.

- C'EST DES BETISES ! »

Je me lève de ma chaise et je veux m'en aller pour ne plus entendre les choses horribles qu'elle veut me dire. Mais elle m'attrape le bras et me force à la regarder.

« Zoé je suis vraiment désolée mais … C'est vrai. Tu ne pourras plus les revoir. Harry est… parti… »

- C'est pas vrai ! Jamais il partirai sans moi ! Il m'aime ! Je suis son petit ange, il me le dit souvent ! Il est pas partit ! Vous dites ça pour me faire de la peine ! Et puis, il irai où si il partait ?

- Il…Il est… Il est mort Zoé. »

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit. Moi je sais que Ryry n'est pas mort. Je le sais mais je pleure quand même. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues et j'ai mal au cœur. Minerva me sert dans ses bras. Si Ryry était mort, je le saurais.

« Je…je…veux voir…voir Papa…

- C'est impossible ma Chérie. Drago, enfin ton papa, est…il est en prison.

- VOUS….VOUS DITES N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Mon papa est gentil ! Il ira jamais en prison ! Il est gentil.

- Zoé… Je vais t'emmener chez toi pour prendre tes affaires …

- NON ! Papa a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher. Il a dit que je ne devais pas partir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il a dit que je devais l'attendre ….

- Il ne viendra pas parce que…

- Vous mentez ! D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il aurai fait pour aller en prison ?

- Il .Il… c'est lui qui a … tué Harry. Enfin… il ne voulait pas mais … c'est un… accident. »

Des larmes coulent encore sur mes joues. Elle me porte dans ses bras et j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Même si je souhaite qu'elle ait tors, je sais qu'elle a raison. J'ai mal au cœur et je n'arrive pas de m'arrêter de pleurer. Je veux mes deux papas…

Ils s'aimaient pourtant. Je sais que Papa aimait Ryry… Pourquoi il a fait ca ? Je n'arrête pas de me poser la question. Ils s'aimaient…

Je sais que Papa était quelque fois méchant avec Ryry. J'ai toujours su que Ryry ne tombait pas dans les escaliers mais que Papa le battait des fois. Mais je faisais semblant parce que Ryry aurait été encore plus triste de savoir que je connaissais la vérité.

Je veux mes papas ….

Mais une question arrête pas de retentir dans ma tête.

Pourquoi ?

* * *

**15 jours plus tard **

Je ne suis pas allée dans une famille d'accueil. De toute façon je ne voulais pas y aller et s'ils m'avaient forcé à y aller j'aurai fait plein de bêtises exprès ! J'aurai été vilaine juste pour les embêter.

J'habite avec ma Tata Hermione et mon Tonton Ron. Ils sont gentils avec moi. Ils m'ont donné une chambre rien qu'à moi et Tata m'a aidé à la redécorer comme mon autre chambre, celle que j'avais chez mes papas.

Le soir, Tata vient me lire des histoires de contes de fées avant que je m'endorme. Mais c'est pas comme avec Ryry. Lui, il s'asseyait sur le bord de mon lit et il allumait ma lampe à bulles roses avant de commencer. Tata elle se met assise sur une chaise. Et puis Ryry il savait faire des voix ! Il prenait une grosse voix qui fait peur pour les méchants. Mais moi j'avais pas peur parce que je savais que, quoiqu'il arrive, mes deux papas seraient là pour me protéger.

J'ai très mal quand je pense à eux. Ca me pince au cœur et j'ai les yeux qui piquent. Mais tata dit que c'est normal. Elle dit que je ne dois pas les oublier. Elle dit aussi que quand Papa sortira de prison, il sera redevenu gentil et que je pourrai le revoir comme avant. Il paraît qu'à la prison, papa voit des gens qui l'aident à guérir. Moi je ne savais même pas qu'il était malade. Je ne suis pas une bonne fille alors…..

Mais c'est Ryry… Je le reverrai plus jamais. On est allé à son enterrement. C'est Tata Hermione qui m'a expliqué que l'enterrement servait à dire un dernier au revoir avant que Ryry ne se change en étoile. Elle m'a dit que du haut du ciel il veillerait sur moi et que si je voulais lui parler il entendrait tout ce que je dirait ! Ce jour là, Tata m'avait mise une robe noire et un manteau de la même couleur. Il y avait une grande boite en bois recouverte d'un drap blanc. Tata m'a expliqué que Ryry était dedans … Alors je me suis approchée de la boite et j'ai fait un bisou au drap avant de poser ma tête dessus, comme pour faire un câlin. Et je suis sûre que Ryry a tout ressenti de dedans !

Ce jour là, j'ai beaucoup pleuré. Tata et Tonton aussi ont beaucoup pleuré. Surtout tonton Ron… Et puis… Papa aussi a pleuré. Il avait eut le droit de venir pour la journée et je lui ai fait un énorme câlin. Je lui ai dit que je ne lui en voulais pas. Je lui ai dit aussi que Ryry et moi on l'aime beaucoup. Et je lui ai dit que j'attendrai qu'il sorte de prison car je voulais aller habiter avec lui.

Papa il m'a juste dit « Pardon » et il m'a embrassé…Il était très triste. Ca se voyait qu'il aimait Ryry. Peut être même qu'il aimait Ryry plus que moi….

Ce soir là, en rentrant à la maison, j'ai prit une feuille et des feutres qui étaient au dessus de mon bureau. Je me suis installée sur le sol et j'ai commencé à faire un joli dessin. Je voulais demander à Tata de l'envoyer à Papa. Comme ça il verrait que je ne l'oubli pas et il penserait fort à moi.

Moi j'aime bien dessiner. Tata me dit que je dessine très bien. Comme Ryry. Lui aussi me faisait de très joli dessin. D'ailleurs j'en ai accroché certains au mur de ma chambre. Le plus joli qu'il est dessiné c'était un portait de moi. Je l'ai mit dans un cadre celui-ci parce que j'y tiens beaucoup.

Voilàààà… J'avais fini de colorier le soleil en jaune ! J'allais descendre pour le montrer à Tata et Tonton.

J'ai ouvert la porte de ma chambre et je les ai entendu parler. Apparemment ils étaient dans la cuisine. Les voix étaient basses, comme s'ils se disaient un secret. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais je suis curieuse. Alors je suis descendu et je me suis cachée derrière la rampe d'escalier pour qu'ils me voient pas. J'entendais tout et je souriais, j'avais l'impression d'être une espionne comme à la télé.

« Mione chérie…. »

Tata pleurait. Je l'ai entendu renifler. Je me suis demandée ce qui pouvait la rendre si triste.

« Co…comment on va lui dire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas ma chérie. Ce n'était plus celui qu'on a connu. Il avait changé.

- Qu …Quand même. C'était.. un très bon ami. Je…je…

- Je sais que tu étais très proche de lui.

- Il… Il nous a abandonné …

- Hermione…

- IL NOUS A ABANDONNE ! »

Tata a crié et j'ai sursauté. J'en ai même lâché mon dessin. La feuille est tombée aux pieds des escaliers, face dessinée vers le plafond.

J'ai relevé la tête quand j'ai entendu le prénom de Papa.

« Drago était anéanti…. Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir pour…

- Il s'est suicidé Ron ! Et Zoé…. Qu'est ce qu'on va lui dire ? Que son père s'est pendu ? …… Elle a déjà eut tant de choses à endurer cette gamine… »

Ils parlent de moi et de Papa mais je ne comprend pas tout. Alors je suis sortie de ma cachette et je me suis approchée de Tata et de Tonton. Ils ne remarquaient pas que j'étais là alors je leur ai demandé.

« Ca veux dire quoi pendu ? Et ca veux dire quoi suicidé ? »

Tata Hermione a pleuré encore plus et les yeux de tonton Ron étaient brillants.

« Ca veux dire que tu ne pourras plus revoir ton Papa ma puce.

- Ca veux dire qu'il est parti ?

- Oui… Ca veux dire qu'il est parti ..

- Il … est parti… rejoindre Ryry ?

- Oui…Oui ma chérie… »

J'ai couru dans les bras de Tonton et j'ai beaucoup pleuré ce soir. Il m'a fait des câlins et des bisous mais aucun n'étaient comme ceux de mes papas. C'était différent.

Trois jours plus tard, Tata Hermione me demandait de remettre une robe noire et un manteau de la même couleur….

**THE END**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Bonjour, _

_Je vous remercie d'avoir lu les deux chapitres de cette très courte fiction. _

_Pourquoi Drago battait Harry ? Je vous laisse imaginer vous même ce qui peux emmener un homme à lever la main de la sorte sur son mari (ou son épouse). Peut être Drago a t-il été battu étant jeune ? Peut être que Harry a fait quelque chose qui a déclenché la violence de Drago ? Bref, je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer tout ça… _

_Ce dernier chapitre est très triste. Surtout vu par les yeux d'un enfant. La vie de Zoé est foutue. Mais jamais elle n'oubliera ses deux papas et les bons moments passés avec eux. _

_Je vous remercie de me laisser une tite reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je vous répondrai très vite et je ferai des RAR sur mon blog pour les anonymes ( adresse dans mon profils)_

_**PUBLICITES**: _

_Titre : Solitude ( Un Draco comme vous ne l'avez JAMAIS VU !)_

_Auteur : Serdra _

_Résumé : Oubliez tout ce que vous croyez … Oubliez tout ce que vous avez vu… Draco n'a jamais été leader de Serpentard. Il n'est que le souffre douleur de cette maison. Harry, quant à lui, n'est pas le petit binoclard naïf que vous connaissez. C'est un coureur de jupon près à tout pour mettre le jeune Drago dans son lit ! Réussira t-il ce défi impossible ? Et quelle sera sa réaction face à la vulnérabilité de Dray ?_

_A bientôt_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour anonymes** :

**Garla-Sama** : Je viens de recevoir ta review juste avant de faire mes RAR ! C'est chouette parce que ca me permet d'y répondre. Je suis désolée de te faire pleurer et je crains que ce chapitre n'arrange rien à la chose. Cependant j'espère qu'il te plairas. Je t'embrasse très fort.

**Maria** : Vuiii Zoé est adorable comme gamine. Tellement attachante. Dray n'est pas vraiment conscient de son comportement. Je crois que tu l'auras compris avec ce chapitre. Bisouxxxxxx

**Lyly black** : Salut ! Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour ta review. Je suis désolée de faire une fin si triste…. Pourtant ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais là, c'était nécessaire je crois. Merci tout plein

**Lyly** : Je te remercie tout fort ! As tu aimé cette fiction ? Bisouxx

**PatmolHD** : Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir rompu ta confiance. Tu comptais sur moi pour une fin joyeuse et je t'en offre une horrible. Mpais comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, une fin heureuse était presque impossible. Je te demande une fois encore pardon. Bisouxx et merci

**Ronny** : Kikoo ma cousine ! Ouééé je suis trop contente que tu lise mes fictions ! ET je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent. Bisouxxx et a bientôt

**Beautiful Draco** : Tu as repris ce sujet ans une de tes fic ? Tu me passera l'adresse quand elle sera en ligne ? Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre mais j'ai bien fait car je l'ai beaucoup modifié pour la rendre encore plue interessante. Bisouxxx et merci

**Bliblou **: Je ne sais même pas si je dois répondre a ta review. Il faut que je te dise que j'ai horreur des personnes qui ont un compte sur ffnet mais qui ne prennent même pas la peine de s'enregistrer avant de laisser une review. « Un truc pourri de la société » ? Bah oué certes …. Mais je ne te met pas un couteau sous la gorge pour te forcer à lire donc si tu n'aime pas le sujet abordé, tu peux tout aussi bien faire demi tour ou alors, me laisser une review un peu plus explicite. Merci

**Genevieve Black** : Je te remercie sincèrement pour ta review. Je n'ai pas vraiment hésité à mettre cette fiction en ligne. Je paris était risqué cette mais au moins je peux m'exprimer sur un sujet qui me tiens à cœur. Cda permet aussi de faire prendre conscience que, dans une certaine mesure, les enfants ne sont pas si naïf qu'on veux bien nous le faire penser. Bisouxxxx et merci encore

**Ali angel** : Je te remercie tout ta review ! Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Emeline** : Euh.. oui en effet, j'avais bien envie de faire mourir ta boite de mouchoir ! Toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort, toujours plus sombre… Il te reste des kleenex j'espère ? Sinon mouche toi dans ton maillot ! mdr. Je te remercie en tout cas. Bisouxx


End file.
